Mon Ultime 1,2,3
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Réunis sous titre, voici les trois opus de mon histoire. (la 3e partie est toute fraîche) Partie 1: Jolie scène Ladrien et révélation; Partie 2: les débuts de leur relation et le combat final; Partie 3: Adrien veut savoir ce qui est arrivé à sa mère.
1. Mon Ultime

_Ceci est la première fanfiction que je présente. Je commence par celle-ci parce que c'est la première que j'ai écrite, mais j'en ai plusieurs autres de terminées. J'aimerais simplement avoir quelques impressions avant de présenter les autres. Des commentaires constructifs seraient donc appréciés. Ou même juste me dire si vous avez aimé ça. Merci._

* * *

Adrien est dans sa chambre et regarde le LadyBlog montrant une vidéo de Ladybug, une compilation de ses bonnes actions. La vidéo terminée, il affiche un photo-portrait de son héroïne préférée.

"Ah! Ma Lady à moi," dit-il avec l'accent de ChatNoir. "Si seulement on avait un peu plus de temps pour se parler, mieux se connaître."

"Si tu me fournissais une ÉNORME quantité de Camembert, je serais bien près à t'aider à te transformer plus souvent." offrit Plagg.

"Ouais, c'est bien mais en quittant souvent la pièce, ça casse un peu l'ambiance et puis, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle serait d'accord. De nous deux, c'est plutôt elle qui joue les filles de l'air.

(Plagg regardant l'ordinateur) "Elle est si gentille, demande-lui de faire une bonne action avec toi."

Adrien réfléchit quelques instants et puis il dit :

"Oui! Je pourrais lui demander de veiller sur moi ici-même. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que ChatNoir pourrait demander à Ladybug de surveiller Adrien. Comme ça, je pourrais passer plus de temps avec elle, je pourrai lui demander des trucs comme si elle a un copain, ce qu'elle pense de ChatNoir. Avec moi, Adrien, elle sera moins sur la défensive." N. A (1)

"Et n'oublie pas les réserves pour son Kwami, elle a plutôt la dent sucrée."

* * *

 _*Le lendemain*_

"Bien joué!" se félicitèrent-ils tous les deux.

Après une mission réussie, Ladybug et ChatNoir s'apprête à se séparer de nouveau.

"Bon, je file. J'ai une amie qui m'attend." salua Ladybug.

"Attends un instant, si tu veux bien ma lady?" la retint ChatNoir.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda la jeune héroïne.

"Je voudrais te demander un service. Je connais quelqu'un, on pourrait même dire que c'est un ami, et depuis quelques nuits, il se réveille parce qu'il se sent observé et il a l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un qui entre dans sa chambre. Je vais faire des rondes de surveillance le plus souvent possible. Mais cette nuit, je ne pourrai pas. En fait, je commence a être inquiet, je pense que ce serait mieux si quelqu'un passait la nuit dans sa chambre, tout ça ne me dit rien de bon."

"C'est très gentil à toi de t'occuper de lui comme ça, j'imagine que tu voudrais que je surveille, cette nuit?"

"Tu ferais ça? Merci, t'es tellement une chic fille!"

"Bah, au moins, je pourrai dormir plus demain, comme c'est congé. Alors, ce n'est pas si mal."

Twip..Twip..Twip

"Je dois vraiment partir là!" annonça ChatNoir.

"Eh! Ho! Tu ne ma pas dit qui c'était ton ami?" questionna Ladybug.

(En s'éloignant) "Ah oui! Désolé! C'est Adrien Agreste, le mannequin, tu devrais pouvoir le trouver assez facilement!"

* _Ladybug : Quoi? Adrien! (paralisation_ )*

Adrien est dans sa chambre, le soleil est couché et il fait du ménage, refait un lit parfaitement déjà fait et installe une assiette de biscuits en évidence. Il va ensuite vers son bureau et essai de créer un décor.

Il a beaucoup de photos de Ladybug dans son ordinateur mais il les garde cachées pour que son père ne les voie pas.

Il sort quelques magazines traitant de son amie de son tiroir dont un imprimé couleur qu'il encadre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lui demanda le Kwami tout noir et intrigué.

"J'appelle ça, créer un sujet de conversation. Je vais « par hasard » me souvenir que je l'ai mis là lorsque je la verrai la remarquer."

"Elle va peut-être se douter que tu as un béguin pour elle…"

"Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire que je l'aime en étant ChatNoir; si je peux au moins lui avouer mes sentiments en étant moi-même se serait génial!"

Puis, il sort un devoir et attends.

À l'extérieur, dans sa rue, Ladybug s'élance de très loin pour passer inaperçue des caméras de sécurité et atterrie par la fenêtre qui reste toujours ouverte.

"Quoi?" s'exclama le jeune homme en se retournant.

"Oh! Euh, Bonsoir, ce n'est que moi."

"Ladybug! Est-ce qu'il y a du danger?"

"Non, non, dit-elle en avançant. ChatNoir m'a demandé…(regards en contact)…de…(toujours en se regardant intensément)…veiller…(ses yeux à lui se mettent à briller et ils ne peuvent plus détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre)…sur toi."

"Oui! » dit-il en jouant un peu gros, "…euh, cette histoire, euh, et bien, je pense que je l'ai gardé un peu occupé cette semaine."

"Tu peux, euh, m'expliquer ce qui se passe?"

"Oui, bien euh… " Il rougit. "Tu vois, les dernières nuits, je me suis réveillé. Je crois qu'il y a eu du bruit. Et hier, ChatNoir est passé, il n'a rien vu mais ce matin, des disques de ma bibliothèque étaient tombés."

"Ça ne pourrait pas être ton père ou son assistante?"

"Je ne pense pas, d'abord ni mon père, ni Nathalie n'auraient de raison de faire ça. Et puis, j'ai vérifié avec elle et aussi, une nuit, j'ai placé des biscuits derrière la porte et ils n'ont pas été déplacés. Au fait, tu peux en prendre si tu veux : j'en ai une grande assiette."

"Merci, mais tu sais, si ça ne vient pas de l'intérieur de la maison, je crois que je vais fermer cette fenêtre." Elle prend un biscuit au passage, ferme bien la fenêtre et porte le biscuit à sa bouche en se retournant, elle voit Adrien la fixé avec un grand regard vert fasciné par elle, elle reste la bouche ouverte. "Tes yeux," dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, "ils sont si verts…" (Gros silence intense, où ils restent à se regarder.) "Bon euh, je vais commencer par regarder s'il n'y a rien qui se cache dans ta chambre, comme un petit animal par exemple."

"C'est une très bonne idée, je vais chercher dans la salle de bain."

*Quelques temps après*

"Rien nulle part. Tu veux t'asseoir," dit-il en indiquant un divan en cuir. "Tu as une idée de ce qu'il faudrait faire ensuite?"

"Et bien, euh…je pense que le mieux serait que tu fasses comme si tout était normal. Tu vois euh, tu éteins à l'heure habituelle, tu fais comme si je n'étais pas là finalement."

"Ah oui! Bonne idée! Et toi, tu restes et tu surveilles. Je comprends. Mais il reste une bonne heure avant le moment où j'éteins normalement. Alors euh, tu veux quelque chose à boire, jouer à un jeu vidéo ou faire une sieste si tu dois rester éveillée plus tard?" offrit Adrien

"Non, non. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de dormir et pour passer le temps, c'est comme tu veux…"

"Alors euh, je peux te poser une question?" demanda timidement le jeune homme blond à la beauté ravageuse.

"Oui, dis toujours. Je verrai si je peux répondre," dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

"Est-ce que tu es une adolescente ou bien une étudiante, tu as un travail ou des enfants?"

"Tu garderas le secret si je te réponds?" demanda Ladybug.

"Absolument, je te le jure du plus profond de mon cœur, je ne trahirai jamais ta confiance."

"Wow, merci! Et bien, je suis adolescente comme toi, j'habite évidemment chez mes parents et le soir quand je n'ai ni devoir, ni monstre à purifier, je passe du temps avec mes amis."

"Alors, en dehors de sauver Paris et toute sa population, combattre des monstres et être la fille la plus merveilleuse à des kilomètres à la ronde, tu es une fille tout à fait normale quoi!" dit-il sur un ton blagueur tout à fait ironique.

"Oui, je suis juste normale," répondit-elle sérieusement. "Je suis sure que plein de gens, comme toi ou moi qui aurait été choisis pour devenir des héros le ferait tout aussi bien que moi."

"Ça, tu vois, j'en doute. Je pense que tu es exceptionnelle. Tu te donnes tellement dans ta mission pour aider les autres! Tu as beaucoup de cœur."

"Tu me gêne vraiment là, je suis sure que je suis toute rouge."

"Oui, en fait, tu es aussi rouge que ton costume. Hahaha!"

.twip

"Oh, déjà! Il faut que je me dé-transforme quelques minutes."

"Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la salle de bain. Si tu dors ici cette nuit, tu n'auras qu'à t'installer sur le matelas à la mezzanine. Comme ça, tu seras plus à ton aise."

En ressortant de la salle de bain, Ladybug remarqua la photo qu'Adrien avait encadrée. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Lady, est-ce que tu as…un amoureux ou un petit ami?"

"Non," répondit-elle doucement en se retournant vers lui. (Ils étaient maintenant si près l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres de distance) "Il y a quelqu'un de spécial dans mon cœur, quelqu'un que je voudrais pour petit ami mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble."

"Est-ce que c'est ChatNoir?"

"ChatNoir est aussi une personne très spéciale pour moi. Et s'il n'y avait pas cette autre personne alors peut-être… Je ne pourrais pas me passer de lui mais en même temps… il est…"

"Exubérant, extraverti… libre? Je vois ce que tu veux dire : il prend de la place. (Adrien se recula pour s'adosser au pupitre.) J'aimerais tellement être comme lui. Si je devenais quelqu'un d'autre, je choisirais d'être exactement comme ça. Je blaguerais avec insouciance, je vivrais intensément, je pourrais vivre plusieurs émotions agréable comme l'amour au lieu de seulement me sentir seul. Je suis sur que ChatNoir t'aime, tu sais. Pour de vrai, je veux dire. Moi aussi, je t'aime, vraiment beaucoup. Je pense que tu es formidable, courageuse, belle et magnifique, que tu as un cœur d'or et que tu es pleine de force. Tu mérites d'être aimée. Je trouve normale qu'une fille comme toi soit aimée de plus d'un garçon. Je ne pourrais pas être jaloux."

Très tôt le lendemain matin, alors que le Soleil se levait à peine, Marinette rentrait chez elle, la nuit avait été calme, ou du moins, il n'y avait eu aucune manifestation étrange. Parce que dans le registre des émotions, ça n'avait pas été calme du tout.

Adrien avait entendu Ladybug se lever, il n'avait pas très bien dormi non plus. Immédiatement après son départ, il avait revêtu son autre identité et était sortie derrière elle, pour la regarder partir, sa chambre avait beau être immense, il s'y sentait comme dans la cage d'un zoo. Il respirait mieux sur les toits.

Il ferma les yeux et regarda le Soleil levant à travers ses paupières mais tous ce qu'il voyait c'était le regard bleu de Ladybug lorsqu'elle avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre que Chatnoir, comme si ses yeux voulaient lui transmettre que c'était lui qu'elle rêvait.

Mais peut-être se trompait-il. Les paroles de Ladybug lui revenaient aussi en tête. Elle serait peut-être très fâchée si elle découvrait qu'il avait inventé toute cette histoire mais il avait la réponse à sa question. Ils étaient du même âge, avaient des vies semblables et si elle aimait Adrien, (peut-être!) elle avait aussi des sentiments et de l'attachement pour Chatnoir.

Oui, décidément, ChatNoir avait du soleil plein la tête ce matin-là.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

* _Vue d'ensemble sur une falaise coupée par un canyon. Un ensemble de chalets se situe tout près. C'est la nuit.*_

"Ok, c'est ton tour Marinette. Vérité ou conséquence?" demanda une brunette ricaneuse.

"Je ne sais pas Alya, il se fait tard, on devrait arrêter de jouer et aller se coucher. " En pensée, elle ajouta : 'Surtout que la journée était déjà assez remplie comme ça. Avec l'attaque de l'Akuma de ce matin et le voyage en bus avec Chloé!'

"Allez Marinette, on n'a pas si souvent l'occasion de sortir de Paris et de venir au bord de la mer. Il faut en profiter." encouragea Rose.

Les trois classes de troisième du lycée Françoise Dupont faisait une sortie scolaire hivernale sur les rivages de France. En arrivant dans les champs autour de l'endroit où ils passaient la nuit, ils avaient pu voir l'Atlantique au-dessus des falaises s'étirer sur l'horizon. Le lendemain, ils iraient prendre un bateau pour visiter l'île du Ford Boyard.

Les garçons se trouvaient dans un énorme chalet et les filles avaient le leur. Dans le salon, Marinette, Alya, Mylène, Alix, Juleka et Rose s'amusaient près du foyer. Durant ce temps, Chloé manipulait Sabrina dans la cuisine. Lorsque Chloé revint une fois de plus sur la parole qu'elle lui avait donnée durant la semaine précédente, Sabrina partie en courant se cacher pour pleurer. Elle avait tellement mal, que le papillon ressentie sa peine et lui accorda un Akuma.

Sabrina ne voulait rien d'autre que la vérité. Elle entendait le jeu se déroulant par la porte du salon tout près.

"Vérité!" demanda Marinette.

"Où étais-tu passé ce matin? Tu as presque raté le bus!" questionna Alya.

"Je, je, je ne me suis pas réveiller à temps, c'est tout!" répondit Marinette d'un ton peu convaincu.

"Tu sais que tu es sensée dire toute la vérité à ce jeu. Ha!ha!ha! Je ne te crois pas du tout!"

Sabrina sortie à l'extérieur et se cacha sous l'avancée du toit du chalet des garçons. Certains d'entre eux arrivaient avec des bagages. Nino demandait quelque chose à Adrien et celui-ci faisait tout pour éviter de répondre.

Sabrina sentit monté sa colère. Le monde était remplit de menteurs même Marinette! C'est à ce moment que l'Akuma la rejoignit. Sa colère était énorme et elle voulait tous les faire payer. Avec le pouvoir de l'Akima, elle devint l'énorme Véritésaurus et arracha une partie du toit en se relevant pour aller crier sa colère sur les falaises.

Dans un premier temps tout le monde sortie des chalets sauf Marinette qui resta derrière pour se transformer.

Adrien pensa plutôt que se serait louche que ChatNoir soit là plutôt qu'à Paris et demanda à tout le monde de renter s'abriter. Il s'adressa à Sabrina qu'il avait reconnue pour tenter de la résonner surtout qu'il ne voyait rien où aurait pu se loger l'Akuma et il voulait l'observer de plus près. Malheureusement, elle décida de l'attraper avant qu'il ait pu décider de se transformer. Comme elle commençait à lui faire mal en tirant sur ses bras, Ladybug sortie des chalets et demanda à Sabrina de ne pas le blesser.

"Pourquoi pas? Il a beau être gentil, il raconte autant de mensonges que vous tous. Dis-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas lui faire mal, dis-moi la vérité!"

"Parce que… je l'aime," répondit simplement Ladybug."

"Tout est si faux en toi, Ladybug! Personne ne sait qui tu es parce que tu portes un masque."

Sabrina balança Adrien dans la falaise comme un déchet et repartie vers Paris. Ladybug s'élança et sauta pour rattraper Adrien. Lorsqu'il fut dans ses bras, elle se retourna et lança son yo-yo magique. Mais celui-ci ne trouva rien à quoi s'accrocher. Les parois des falaises étaient dépourvues d'arbre et glissante à cause du frimât. Ladybug lança encore et encore son yo-yo frénétiquement elle avait peur de mourir en tombant dans la mer.

"Ne t'en fait pas : je t'aime aussi, ma Lady! » Lui chuchota Adrien à l'oreille. « Plagg! Vite : j'ai besoin de mon bâton. Transforme-moi! »

Avant que Marinette ait le temps de respirer, ils furent brutalement stoppés à quelques mètres au-dessus de l'eau. Le bâton de ChatNoir était tendu comme un fil de fer et s'enfonçait dans les deux côtés du canyon. Adrien était vêtu de la combinaison de ChatNoir mais n'avait pas prit le temps de créer son masque. Il retenait Ladybug contre lui d'un bras et se raccrochait à son bâton de l'autre. Il les avait sauvés mais il hurlait de douleur.

"Vite Ladybug, je crois que Sabrina m'a blessé, j'ai très mal à l'épaule, tu dois nous faire remonter sur le bâton."

Elle escalada son corps puis le tira sur la sécurité relative de la perche.

"Adrien, c'est toi ChatNoir?" demanda-t-elle en touchant son visage sans masque.

"Oui. Et je suppose que si tu es ici et non à Paris c'est qu'on est au même collège? Mais allons plutôt en discuter ailleurs si tu veux bien!"

"Oui, avec un peu de chance on rattrapera Sabrina assez vite pour profiter du reste de la flambée de la cheminée."

Parvenus à la falaise, elle essaya de grimper mais les pierres étaient glissantes d'embrun glacé et parfois trop lisses. Par contre, les griffes de Chatnoir s'avéreraient parfaites pour l'exercice.

"Je ne peux pas grimper toute seule."

"Soit tu t'accroche à mon dos et je nous remonte sur près de 800 mètres soit…

"J'utilise mon Lucky Charm pour mous sortir de là… C'est ce que je vais faire!"

"LUCKY CHARM!" cria-t-elle puis elle soupira en découvrant ce qu'était le petit objet qui avait atterrit dans sa main.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda ChatNoir en regardant le petit pot dans les mains de Ladybug.

"(resoupir)! Une crème extra-puissante pour les muscles endoloris. Tout ce que je vois, c'est tes griffes et cet aplomb rocheux," indiqua-t-elle en pointant la falaise sur leur droite.

ChatNoir/Adrien partie d'un grand fou-rire incontrôlable devant l'ironie de la situation.

"C'est sérieux, Ch… Adrien. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses nous ramener là-haut avant que je ne me retransforme, surtout si je commence par te faire un massage."

"Si tu t'accroche à mon dos, je ne verrai même pas ton visage! Pendant le massage non plus d'ailleurs."

"Aaaaaaaa!" Dit-elle découragée, tout en reconnaissant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres options surtout avec le temps qui lui restait.

La pierre sur l'aplomb rocheux où ils se rendirent n'était pas humide et il y avait même un peu de mousse. ChatNoir fit disparaître la partie de son uniforme qui couvrait son dos et son torse en passant sa main devant. Quand Ladybug poussa une exclamation et devint tout rouge, il passa sa main sur son visage et fit apparaître son masque.

"Ce sera peut-être plus facile comme ça."

Il se coucha sur le ventre et elle commença timidement son massage avant de s'y consacrer plus sérieusement pour mieux ignorer ses sentiments.

"Aaaaaaa," s'exclama ChatNoir, ça fait très mal mais en même temps tes mains sont di-vi-nes! Tu dois être plutôt manuelle comme fille?"

"Chat! Je ne répondrai pas à ce genre de question!"

Twip…twip…twip

ChatNoir/Adrien se retourna et prit délicatement son visage entre ses doigts.

"C'est inutile Marinette…il n'y a que toi pour avoir d'aussi incomparables yeux bleus." Il la fixa de son regard vert intense puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser d'amour véritable sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Ils remontèrent la falaise plus loin des chalets. Adrien repartie à l'intérieur. Attrapa une collation pour Tikki et rassura Nino. Marinette et lui allait très bien mais ils allaient rester ensemble encore un peu pour parler, bien, d'avenir commun.

Ils repartirent ensuite vers la forêt dévastée par Sabrina. Ils la libérèrent ensuite de son Akuma et la ramenèrent dans les bras de Chloé. Elles furent bien contentes de se retrouver. Il était maintenant très tard dans la nuit et les amoureux marchaient près des chalets, main dans la main.

"Alors, que veux-tu faire maintenant? " demanda Marinette.

"Dormir jusqu'à demain midi sur un bon matelas me semble très intéressant mais si ça me permet de rester avec toi, je m'installerais sur une roche pour passer la nuit à te regarder dormir dans mes bras, ma lady."

"Tu parles un peu comme ChatNoir et un peu comme Adrien, là!" s'amusa Marinette

"Je suppose qu'avec toi, je me sens libre d'être un peu des deux."

S'arrêtant brusquement, il lui fit fasse et prit son autre main pour les déposer toute les deux sur son cœur. "Marinette," dit-il très sérieusement. "Peut m'importe ce qu'on dira aux autres gens, je veux être avec toi le plus souvent et le plus longtemps possible, pour toujours serait merveilleux!" Le regardant dans les yeux, la main sur sa joue, elle répondit :

"Tu feras toujours partie de moi, de ma vie. J'aimerais…j'aimerais surtout être avec toi dans la journée, te parler à l'interclasse et peut-être aussi danser avec toi!"

"Et moi, j'aimerais te voir le soir, regarder les étoiles perchés sur les toits avec toi."

"Je voudrais encore ressentir toutes les étincelles qu'il y avait entre nous lorsque Ladybug a passé la nuit chez Adrien."

"Et moi j'aimerais reprendre dans mes bras la délicate princesse qui avait besoin d'un matou pour la protéger."

"Alors notre vie sera tout ce qu'on rêvera d'en faire, mon chaton."

"Je t'aime, ma Lady."

* * *

Note d'auteur (1) _Je sais que c'est un genre de mensonge et que c'est inhabituel entre eux mais vous comprendrez de quoi il s'agit en fait si vous lisez la suite_ _Mon Ultime 2 que je publierai cette semaine. En fait, il le fait inconsciemment._


	2. Mon Ultime 2

Résumé de l'épisode précédent et prologue de celui-ci

Deux semaines plus tôt, Adrien cherchait le moyen de passer du temps avec Ladybug afin de lui parler de ses sentiments envers elle. Il avait inventé un prétexte pour qu'elle passe la nuit dans sa chambre. Ils avaient longuement parlé et elle lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle l'aimait (peut-être). De son côté, il lui avait déclaré toute sa flamme.

Quelques jours plus tard, lors d'un voyage scolaire, Adrien avait dû utiliser les pouvoirs de ChatNoir pour les garder en vie Ladybug et lui. Ils avaient ensuite décidé d'être un couple.

…

Adrien avait peut-être inventé l'histoire d'une présence dans sa chambre pour justifier sa demande à Ladybug de passer la nuit à le protéger mais il avait vu juste : son père s'était déjà glissé dans sa chambre pour l'observer pendant son sommeil et surtout pour observer encore une fois sa bague.

Une nuit, il décida d'aller la prendre. Était-ce vraiment le miraculous du ChatNoir? Si c'était le cas, il ne lui resterait plus alors qu'à mettre en place son plan pour prendre celui de Ladybug.

Alors qu'il se penchait sur son fils, il remarqua l'héroïne qui dormait à moitié, assise sur le canapé tout près. Sortant de la chambre, il se promit d'être plus prudent à sa prochaine tentative. Son plan tomberait à l'eau s'il était repéré. Et en même temps, le rapprochement entre son fils et son ennemie pourrait lui être profitable. Un meilleur plan pour capturer les deux miraculous se présentait à lui.

Voilà une semaine que Marinette et Adrien connaissaient leur double vie respective, une semaine qu'ils s'affichaient ouvertement ensemble au collège et donc une semaine que Chloé avait la pire des mauvaises humeurs. Et cela les avaient gardés bien occupés. Entre les trois nouveaux akumas qu'elle avait provoqués et toutes les émotions négatives qu'il avait fallu calmer pour en éviter d'autre.

Ils avaient tout de même eu le temps de passer une heure à parler dans la chambre de Marinette, de profiter d'une très longue soirée à discuter au téléphone et la veille, Adrien avait invité Marinette au parc d'attraction.

En public, Adrien était simplement amical, tendre et attentif pour elle, mais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il était plus détendu. Il riait plus et la touchait plus aussi. Un jour, il avait lâché sa main lorsqu'il avait remarqué que Chloé les observait. Elle s'était d'abord demandé si Adrien avait honte d'elle mais comme il ne se gênait pas pour faire comprendre à tous qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle en avait conclu que c'était les manifestations publiques de tendresse qui le gênait. Il était tout de même jaloux comme un chat!

De son côté, Marinette était encore très indécise sur la façon dont elle devait se conduire avec lui et devant lui. Elle avait réussi à vaincre sa timidité en présence d'Adrien mais face à ChatNoir, elle était désemparée. Elle ne savait jamais quoi dire et elle avait souvent envie de le toucher sans osé amorcer son geste.

Lorsqu'Adrien était ChatNoir, il flirtait toujours autant avec elle. Il lui avait même volé quelques baisers timides. Mais elle ne savait plus comment lui répondre.

La situation avec Chloé se dégradant et ajoutant à sa nervosité déjà présente, Marinette était de plus en plus confuse. Demandant la permission à Tikki d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à des fins personnelles, elle sortie se promener sur les toits de Paris.

Elle s'élança de monuments en monuments pendant quelques précieuses minutes où elle put respirer et se vider la tête. Puis sa communication avec ChatNoir résonna :

«Dis donc, Buginette, où cours-tu à cette vitesse furieuse? Je n'arrive même pas à te rattraper!» lui demanda son partenaire en guise de salutation.

«Ha!Ha! D'accord, je t'attends.» lui répondit Ladybug.

«J'allais te voir chez toi et je t'ai vu sortir.» s'expliqua-t-il en arrivant près d'elle. Ils s'assirent sur le balcon d'une tour de bureau vide.

«Oui, je suis un peu dépassée par tout ça» admit-elle.

«Tu veux dire _nous_?» demanda ChatNoir en se tournant franchement vers elle.

«Oui, mais je veux dire _nous_ et notre double vie. Je parle des relations de moi, Marinette et moi, Ladybug avec toi, Adrien et toi, ChatNoir. Et ça c'est sans parler de Chloé!»

«Hahaha! Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle te fait passer de mauvais moments c'est temps-ci. Je vais essayer de mieux te protéger d'elle.» promit-il chevaleresque «Sinon, euh, dis-moi ma Lady, tu viens de prononcer le nom de ChatNoir et ton visage à fait la grimace…»

Ladybug resta silencieuse un long moment. En contemplant le masque de ChatNoir, elle essayait de voir Adrien derrière le masque et comme d'habitude elle y réussit trop bien.

«Quand je te regarde, soit, je vois Adrien _déguisé_ en ChatNoir ou bien ChatNoir _déguisé_ en Adrien lorsqu'on est en classe. Je ne réalise pas encore que vous soyez une seule et même personne. Je pense…qu'il me faut du temps…pour envisager…pour comprendre comment me comporter avec ChatNoir. C'est simplement que ce n'est plus aussi naturel qu'avant. Tu vois, c'était devenu un réflexe de repousser les avances de ChatNoir, peu importe ce que j'en pensais et aujourd'hui ce réflexe est une mauvaise habitude. J'aime vraiment beaucoup ChatNoir mais je n'avais simplement jamais envisagé d'être en couple avec lui.»

«Tu sais» dit ChatNoir avec tous les tics de langage d'Adrien «Il y a longtemps que je suis amoureux de toi, Ladybug, j'ai attendu les moments où je pourrais te voir sous mes traits de ChatNoir et ensuite mes rêves devenaient réalité alors c'est facile pour moi de vivre ce grand rêve de finalement tenir ma Lady dans mes bras.»

«C'est aussi ce que j'ai vécu par rapport à Adrien », dit Ladybug, toute rouge, «J'ai souvent rêvé d'un avenir avec toi.» Plus nerveuse, elle demanda ensuite: « Et tu ne te sens pas coincé d'être le petit ami de Marinette? Tu aurais peut-être préféré que je sois quelqu'un d'autre. Est-ce que tu as été déçu en apprenant qui j'étais derrière mon masque?»

«Tu veux dire, est-ce que j'ai été déçu en apprenant que la fille que j'aimais pour son courage, sa force, son dévouement et son intelligence était en réalité la fille merveilleuse, époustouflante, douce, talentueuse et avec qui il est si facile et agréable de passer du temps? J'aime te découvrir. » Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Non, pas une seconde je ne me suis senti coincé, je me sens même de plus en plus libre. »

«Je crois que je vais suivre ton conseil et rêver de ChatNoir comme j'ai rêvé d'Adrien. C'est juste que, je voudrais tout partager avec mon amoureux mais, c'est difficile pour moi de tous dévoiler à mon co-équipier. Tu occupes soudain tellement de rôles dans ma vie!  
Et mes identités ont de la difficulté à retrouver l'équilibre.»

«Je vois ce qui te tracasse. Mais on a qu'à se concentrer sur l'essentiel. N'oublie jamais, même un seul instant, que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, qu'ensemble on est une formidable équipe et que je t'aime plus que tout au monde.»

Le lendemain, avant le début des cours, Adrien était passé prendre Marinette à la boulangerie et ils arrivaient ensemble sur le terrain de l'école.

«Marinette! Regarde ce qu'on m'a envoyé pour le Ladyblog!» Alya montra à son amie une photo sur son téléphone où on voyait les super-héros de Paris assis sur le balcon la veille. Leur baiser avait été immortalisé!

Elle entendit Adrien étouffé un petit rire dans son dos. : «J'ai l'impression que Marinette et moi ne sommes pas les seuls sur la liste des nouveaux couples!»

«Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de mieux?» demanda encore Alya surexcitée.

Marinette murmura tout bas : «Non, je pense qu'il n'y a pas mieux.» Mais Adrien fut le seul à l'entendre.

«Hier, ChatNoir est passé devant ma fenêtre et il m'a entendu l'appeler et il a accepté de me donner une entrevue pour mon blog!»

Marinette se tourna vers Adrien pour avoir sa confirmation sur le sujet. Celui-ci s'excusa en chuchotant : «J'ai oublié de te le dire hier, désolé.»

«Mais c'est génial Alya!» encouragea Marinette en se retournant vers son amie. « Je trouve ça vraiment approprié que tu donnes plus de visibilité à ChatNoir sur le ladyblog. Ça manquait je trouve.»

«Il doit passer chez moi après les cours mais ce matin, mes parents m'ont demandé de garder mes petites sœurs à la même heure. Tu accepterais de venir m'aider s'il-te-plaît?» poursuivit la jeune journaliste.

«Bien sûr! Je peux pas te refuser ça, Alya. Tu m'as dépannée si souvent…» accepta l'étudiante.

«Génial, je vous attends à l'intérieur.» salua Alya.

«J'ai au moins une excuse pour ne pas rater ça!» dit la jeune amoureuse à son amoureux.

Adrien prit un air gêné.

«Adrichou!»

Chloé venait de les découvrir sur les marches et son ton mielleux leur fit faire la grimace. Elle se plaça entre Adrien et Marinette en bousculant celle-ci pour les séparer.

«Chloé! Je voudrais te demander de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. Et s'il-te-plaît, évite de bousculer Marinette.» demanda patiemment Adrien avec fermeté en aidant sa copine à se stabiliser.

«Mais Adrien, dans quelques jours tu seras lassé de cette boulangère du petit peuple et le sort que je lui ferai subir pour t'avoir touché te sera bien égal. Alors, pourquoi t'en faire autant pour elle maintenant?» continua la diva toujours sirupeuse.

«Dis-moi Chloé,» demanda Adrien en contenant sa colère. «Tu as une grande amie qui t'est très fidèle, tu as voyagé dans le monde entier et rencontré des tas de gens ailleurs et dans l'hôtel même où tu habites. Contrairement à moi, tu as grandis entourée d'amis qui à un moment ou un autre t'ont probablement tendu la main et ont voulu faire ta connaissance. Alors pourquoi malgré tout ça, te comportes-tu de manière à éloigner toute personne s'approchant à moins de trois mètres de toi? Toi qui a reçu tellement de la vie, pourquoi n'es-tu capable que de donner si peu?»

Et sur ce, il prit la main de Marinette et laissa Chloé plantée sur les marches.

« Me voilà! Désolé du retard. Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Mais il y a tellement de jolies demoiselles céans mon cœur va flancher! »

ChatNoir avait fait une grande entrée en atterrissant dans le salon des Césaires où se trouvaient Marinette, Alya et ses petites sœurs. Ces dernières éclatèrent de rire aux répliques et aux manières extraverties de ChatNoir. Alya aussi. Marinette retint un sourire et se calma adoptant une attitude plus réservée avec le héros même si elle savait qu'Adrien jouait le rôle de celui-ci. En même temps, elle se demanda où s'arrêtait le garçon et où commençait le rôle. Peut-être simplement, là où il prétendait ne pas être son petit ami?

ChatNoir salua Alya, s'inclina devant ses sœurs en les appelant ''mes dames'' et embrassa la main de Marinette, en l'appelant Princesse.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle eut envie de l'embrasser. Ils venaient de se quitter mais elle avait l'impression de le retrouver après s'être ennuyée de lui.

Déjà, les petites réclamaient toute l'attention et ils passèrent tellement de temps à jouer avec elles, que l'entrevue débutait à peine lorsqu'ils entendirent le père d'Alya revenir. ChatNoir se glissa par la fenêtre en soufflant à Marinette qu'il serait derrière.

Marinette sortie en passant silencieusement derrière M. Césaire et elle dévala l'escalier. Alors qu'elle passait la porte de l'immeuble elle entendit Alya dire à son père qu'elle sortait. Elle courut à l'arrière du bâtiment où ChatNoir l'attrapa par la taille.

«Tu avais compris qu'Alya s'était invitée?» demanda Marinette.

«Marinette? Euh…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ses bras?» s'étonna Alya.

«Euh, merci, ChatNoir, de m'avoir rattrapé pendant que je tombais…» dit Marinette la voix pleine de sous-entendus et forcée.

«Ce fut un plaisir!» rayonna le super-héros.

«Alors ChatNoir, si on passait au vif du sujet? Vous êtes ensemble maintenant, Ladybug et toi?» commença la journaliste.

«Ha! J'imagine que j'ai le droit de te le dire : oui!» répondit le jeune homme.

«Parle-moi d'elle. Ça fait longtemps que tu l'aimes, non?» continuèrent les questions.

«Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle dès notre première mission ensemble! Elle m'a éblouie!» s'enthousiasma ChatNoir.

Marinette se plaça derrière Alya durant l'entrevue et leurs regards à ChatNoir et elle se croisèrent souvent comme s'il cherchait parfois à savoir ce qu'elle pensait ou s'il s'adressait à elle.

En l'écoutant parler de lui-même, de leur relation et aussi d'elle, le ventre de Marinette était remplit de coccinelles. Elle senti une fleur éclore dans son cœur. Avec un choc, elle comprit qu'elle venait de tomber amoureuse de ChatNoir! Son désir de se rapprocher de lui à l'instant même était indéniablement de l'amour. Elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer fort et ne plus jamais le laisser partir.

«C'était super ChatNoir, merci beaucoup!» compléta Alya.

Lorsque l'entrevue prit fin, la nuit venait de tomber sur le parc désert où ils avaient prit place.

«Dites, les filles, je peux vous raccompagner?» proposa ChatNoir.

«Ce n'est pas la peine, on va te laisser partir.» l'encouragea Marinette.

«Merci, les filles, à une prochaine fois.» s'exclama-t-il en bondissant vers les hauteurs.

«Au revoir et merci encore! » Lui cria Alya. « Dis donc Marinette, » demanda-t-elle ensuite en se retournant, « j'ai eu l'impression de tenir la chandelle depuis tout à l'heure?»

« Je…ne…vois pas de quoi tu parles… » se défendit Marinette.

« C'est vraiment étrange, il vient de me raconter plein de choses sur Ladybug et lui et je ne doute pas qu'il en soit super amoureux mais, en même temps, j'ai eu l'impression que tu lui étais tombé dans l'œil. » réfléchissait Alya à voix haute.

« Haha! Très drôle, Alya! Oh! Mon téléphone. »

(texto d'Adrien) Je te retrouve chez toi? ;)

(texto de Marinette) Non, c'est mon tour! (émoji : coccinelle) (émoji : cœur)

(texto d'Adrien) (émoji : délicieux) (émoji : bisous soufflé) (émoji : feux d'artifice)

« Ah, Ah! On dirait bien qu'Adrien est plus expressif en texto qu'en personne. » fit remarquer Alya qui avait regardé par-dessus l'épaule de Marinette.

ChatNoir eu à peine le temps de se retransformer dans sa chambre que Nathalie frappait à sa porte.

« Votre père vous demande Adrien. »

« Maintenant? Mais, il travail normalement à cette heure? » s'étonna le garçon. Il était plutôt tard mais son père travaillait habituellement toute la soirée.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour le contredire ou le confronter. Cette rencontre sera peut-être déplaisante pour vous, mais je suis sûre qu'elle serait pire en vous opposant à lui. » poursuivit Nathalie de son ton professionnel.

Adrien regarda attentivement Nathalie. Elle gardait, comme toujours, un masque imperturbable mais il aperçut également un éclat turquoise inhabituel sous sa veste. Il se rendit au bureau du rez-de-chaussée.

« Adrien! » appela Monsieur Agreste lorsque son fils frappa à sa porte.

« Père? »

« Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui? »

« Oui, je vous remercie. Vous vouliez me voir? » dit Adrien qui ne prenait jamais sa liberté pour acquise.

Son père travaillait habituellement debout et ce même lorsqu'Adrien se trouvait avec lui. Cette fois, il était assis, les vêtements de travers et semblait choqué par un événement. « Oui, il faut que nous discutions de quelque chose de très important : j'ai des nouvelles de ta mère. »

« Quoi, comment ça? » Adrien était estomaqué par cette nouvelle.

« Tu es au courant que ta mère est disparue lors d'un voyage à l'étranger et que je me suis rendue sur place pour la rechercher. J'ai retrouvé sa trace au Tibet. » raconta le père de sa voix neutre habituelle avec un soupçons de lassitude.

« Savez-vous si elle va bien? » voulu savoir Adrien ne voulant pas demander si sa mère était morte.

« Non, elle ne va pas bien. Adrien, je ne pourrai pas la sauver sans ton aide. Es-tu prêt à m'aider? » la voix de M. Agreste, beaucoup trop calme irrita son fils. La nouvelle était de taille.

« Bien sûr! » l'attitude d'Adrien devint déterminée. Il était prêt à partir au combat.

« Ce sera difficile. Il te faudra être fort et faire des sacrifices. » prévint le père d'Adrien.

'Bien sûr, elle n'est pas en France. Je vais devoir m'absenter de l'école et ne pas voir mes amis durant ce temps pas plus que Marinette', mais c'était un sacrifice acceptable pour revoir sa mère. « Je veux la retrouver! Je sais que je suis fort et capable de me battre. » assura le héros.

« Bien! Dans ce cas, je vais te révéler ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour pouvoir m'aider! Viens près de moi » ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur un code de la console. Le plancher disparu sous leurs pieds.

Ladybug entra comme d'habitude dans la chambre d'Adrien par la haute fenêtre ouverte. La chambre était plongée dans le noir.

« Adrien » appela-t-elle doucement en se dirigeant vers le lit.

Elle ne vit pas la fenêtre se refermée silencieusement activée à distance derrière elle. Elle sentait, par contre, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Arrivée près du lit, elle constata qu'il était vide. On lui souffla alors une dose de gaz au visage. Elle luta pour rester éveillée, elle bondit pour s'éloigner de la mystérieuse personne mais tomba rapidement endormie.

L'endroit où Adrien et son père avaient atterri était plongé dans la pénombre. Adrien pouvait voir les lumières de Paris par la grande fenêtre et les murs semblaient bougés étrangement près du plafond.

« Lorsque je suis allé au Tibet, j'y aie découvert un temple sacré tombé en ruine depuis une centaine d'année. »

« Qu'est-ce que ma mère aurait pu rechercher là-bas? Ooh! » Adrien venait de remarqué que le tableau de sa mère qui se trouvait habituellement dans le bureau de son père avait été déposé à cet endroit lorsque M. Agreste alluma un éclairage directement sur ce portrait.

« Adrien… ta mère menait une double vie. Une vie qu'elle t'a cachée. Lorsque je suis allé dans ce temple, j'ai découvert l'histoire de créatures existant depuis toujours et accordant des pouvoirs à des êtres méritants afin que ceux-ci s'en servent pour le bien. Ta mère possédait d'ailleurs un livre consacré à ses créatures ou du moins, elle est allée au Tibet pour le trouver. Tu te rappelles surement de ce livre. En parcourant cet ouvrage et les légendes inscrites sur les murs du temple, j'ai trouvé le début d'une explication sur la disparition de ta mère mais surtout le moyen de la faire revenir près de nous. Mais je n'en serai pas capable sans ton aide. Es-tu près à m'aider Adrien? »

« Oui, père, je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra! » assura Adrien. L'Univers magique des kwamis ne lui était pas inconnu même s'il ignorait tout de cette histoire de temple.

« Tout? Je suis bien content d'entendre ça! » Assura son père. « Ce que j'ai découvert, c'est qu'il existe deux reliques sacrées qui permettent d'exaucer un souhait, n'importe lequel. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, je cherche à les emprunter l'ennui c'est que leurs propriétaires ne veulent pas me les remettre. Ce soir, j'ai réussi à mettre la main sur l'un d'eux mais j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le second. »

« Où est-il? Dites-moi où il est et j'irai le chercher. » Adrien se disait qu'après tout, une petite entrée par effraction, n'était rien comparer à la vie et la sécurité de sa mère. Il n'aurait qu'à remettre l'objet plus tard. Il se méfiait surtout de cette histoire de vœu. Toutes les histoires clamaient que la magie avait un prix. Bien sur, dans son cas le prix pour être ChatNoir consistant à transporter le fromage de Plagg, Adien savait que certains paiement en valait la peine.

« C'est d'accord. » concéda M. Agreste. Il appuya sur une touche au mur et leur chauffeur entra dans la pièce par une section de mur coulissant. De l'autre côté, la pièce était entièrement plongée dans le noir mais Adrien pouvait voir qu'elle était plutôt vaste. Le Gorille mit la main sur l'épaule d'Adrien.

« Donne-moi ta main Adrien. » demanda calmement son père.

« Quoi? » Adrien était vaguement inquiet mais, il obtempéra tout de même puisque son père semblait vouloir lui remettre quelque chose. Cependant, M. Agreste attrapa plutôt sa bague pour la lui enlever. « Père? Non! Que faites-vous? » Il voulut se défendre mais le Gorille l'attrapa par derrière et le tint fermement.

Le mur finit de coulisser et la pièce s'éclaira dévoilant d'innombrables papillons blancs au plafond et dans l'autre pièce, Marinette reposait sur le sol évanouie et attachée. Debout à ses côtés, se tenait une femme vêtue de turquoise, de violet, d'or et portant une broche en forme de queue de paon.

« Natalie? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Marinette? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, elle n'est qu'endormie. » lui assura son père.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bon sang? » questionna Adrien oubliant le ton que son père exigeait de lui en sa présence.

« Je vais te le dire. Nooroo? Que les ailes de la nuit se déploient! »

« Le Papillon! Père c'est vous qui attaquer Paris! » s'indigna le super-héros.

La lumière et les cris réveillèrent Marinette qui n'avait reçue qu'une très faible dose de gaz.

« Où suis-je? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » lâcha-t-elle faiblement.

« Marinette! » appela Adrien. « Tu vas bien? »

« Adrien? Je sais pas…je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Ma tête… » répondit-elle.

« Vous êtes un monstre! Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça? » demanda Adrien à son père.

« Mais à cause de ta mère, bien sûr. Vois-tu, j'ai découvert que ta mère avait subi quelque chose à cause des miraculous. Elle a été figée dans le temps » dit-il. « J'ai besoin des miraculous de la coccinelle et du chat noir, les pouvoirs de la création et de la destruction pour la ramener parmi nous… »

« Alors, tous ces monstres c'était pour… » commença Adrien.

« Pour attirer à moi vos kwamis et maintenant nous allons procéder au rituel. » compléta le Papillon.

« Mais, ce rituel » intervint doucement Marinette, « il demande un sacrifice une vie pour une vie… »

« QUOI? » Éclata Adrien en horreur.

« Oui, c'est pourquoi vous êtres toujours en vie pour l'instant. » dit le Papillon menaçant Marinette.

« Non, ça jamais, je vous le défends. Je ne vous laisserai jamais la toucher! » prévint Adrien.

« Non » s'entêta le terroriste. « Je serai débarrassé une fois pour toute de Ladybug! Nathalie? Donnez-moi les boucles d'oreilles. »

Elle s'avança vers le Papillon et lui remit un petit objet. Elle revint ensuite se positionner derrière Marinette. Comme Adrien se débattait en vain et que le Papillon se préparait au rituel en sortant un sceptre d'or et un livre ancien de sous une table, Nathalie mit discrètement ses boucles d'oreilles dans la main de Marinette. Elle indiqua ensuite au garde du corps de lui laissé Adrien et d'attraper Marinette pour la placer sur la table.

Au moment où le garde du corps détachait Marinette, Nathalie laissa partir Adrien. Marinette lui prit la main et ils sortirent par le passage qu'avait laissé ouvert Nathalie.

À l'étage au-dessous, Marinette se transforma. Pendant qu'Adrien appelait Alya lui demandant d'aller chercher les parents de Marinette et de les retrouver à la cathédrale Notre-Dame.

Sur place, Marinette révéla la vérité sur sa double vie et ce qu'ils avaient appris ce soir-là sur le Papillon sans entrer dans les détails de ses malversations. Adrien assura Sabine, Tom et Alya qu'il ne laisserait pas son père faire du mal à Marinette. Ils acceptèrent de se cacher et Adrien et Ladybug ressortir pour établir un plan.

Elle le conduisit dans une ruelle près de chez Maître Fu. Elle l'avait tenue contre elle pendant le déplacement et il la garda contre lui une fois arrivés.

« S'il-te-plaît Adrien, parles-moi. » supplia-telle.

« J'ai peur, vraiment peur. J'ai eu peur tout à l'heure et cette peur ne m'a pas quitté. Je ne réalise pas encore vraiment. Je crois que lorsque je le ferai, je serai très en colère, mais pour l'instant : j'ai juste peur. »

« Tu es sous le choc. » constata Ladybug. « Cette histoire est affreuse! Comment ton père a-t-il pu entrer en contact avec les miraculous? »

« Il m'a dit des choses avant que tu te réveilles, des choses sur ma mère et sur un vieux livre. »

« Attends, on devrait prendre l'avis de Tikki. Mais avant, Adrien, je veux te dire que je t'aime. »

« Mon amour! » dit-il en l'embrassant désespérément. Les moments où il pouvait le faire étaient si rares! Et si l'un d'eux ne s'en sortait pas, ce soir? Il préférait mourir que de la perdre. Cela avait toujours été un calcul logique de prendre les coups pour Ladybug puisque c'était elle seule qui pouvait capturer les akumas et le délivrer s'il était pris. Mais maintenant qu'elle était dans ses bras et tout contre lui ce n'était plus une question de logique mais d'instinct de protection.

« Je sais que j'ai été injuste de te repousser si souvent alors que moi je profite du premier mauvais moment pour te dire ça, mais cette après-midi, pendant l'entrevue avec Alya, c'est étrange de dire ça, mais, je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse de ChatNoir. »

« Marinette » répondit Adrien « Ça m'a fait tellement mal de te voir attachée, tout à l'heure. J'ai ressentie un coup jusque dans mes os. Je ne veux PAS te perdre. Jamais »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément presque avec panique pendant un moment. Avec l'impression de s'arracher le cœur, Ladybug mis fin au baiser. « Nous devons nous ressaisir, le Papillon est surement déjà à notre recherche. Tikki, dé-transformation! »

« Marinette, il faut vite parler à Maître Fu. » dit la petite créature en s'échappant des boucles d'oreille de Marinette.

« Oui, allons-y! » approuva cette dernière.

« Qui ça? » demanda Adrien.

« Le gardien des kwamis. Plagg ne t'en a jamais parlé? Je ne l'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré moi-même si Tikki n'avais pas été malade. » répondit Marinette.

« Bonsoir Adrien » salua un vieil homme assis sur un matelas dans un salon zen. « Je suis heureux de vous revoir, jeune homme. »

« On s'est déjà rencontré, il me semble? » Essaya de se souvenir Adrien.

« En effet, j'ai voulu vous rencontrer avant de vous confier un miraculous. » répondit le vieux sage.

« On me l'a repris, ce soir. Mon propre père! » s'indigna Adrien.

« Ainsi donc ton père est le papillon. Quelle fâcheuse circonstance! » se désola Maître Fu.

« Maître, il y avait une autre héroïne avec le Papillon. » intervint Marinette.

« Oui » répondit Maître Fu, « Waizz a senti son réveil et m'a averti. Mais bien que le kwami du Paon soit contraint d'agir en faveur de volontés négatives, son aura est restée positive. Le porteur de ce miraculous attend son heure pour faire le bien. »

« Bien que Nathalie soit très dévouée à mon père, elle est parfois capable d'agir pour le mieux et dans un sens plus moral. » clarifia Adrien.

« C'est peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait tourner à notre avantage. » dit pensivement le vieil homme.

« Maître Fu, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? » demanda Marinette.

« Il faut sauver Plagg! » d'exclama Adrien.

« Maintenant, que le miraculous de la destruction est aux mains du Papillon, il ne faut en aucun cas, qu'il entre en possession de celui de la création. Le pouvoir qu'il détiendrait serait extrêmement dangereux. » prévint le gardien.

« N'ayez crainte, il ne le pourra pas. » assura Marinette.

« Il y a d'autres miraculous qui dorment encore dans cette boîte. Peut-être que le pouvoir de la force vous serais utile, tout comme la vitesse ou l'agilité. » informa Maître Fu en plaçant une main protectrice sur un vieux gramophone.

« Me serait-il possible de les combinés? » voulu savoir Adrien.

« Vous pourriez effectivement porter trois miraculous dans un même temps » informa le vieux sage « Mais vous devriez alors vous transformer au milieu de cette opération et chaque fois vous retrouver devant un pouvoir inconnu. »

« J'ai tout de même l'habitude d'utiliser des pouvoirs et je préfère disposer d'un pouvoir inconnu que d'aucun pouvoir. » argumenta le jeune homme.

« Je vous comprends. J'aimerais pouvoir vous accompagner mais comme mon sage ami me l'a fait remarquer, il est du devoir de la nouvelle génération de reprendre la place de l'ancienne. Voici Grot, le pouvoir contenu dans son bracelet vous donnera la force de l'ours. Cette plume se place parmi les mèches de vos cheveux. Furia vous donnera alors la vitesse du colibri. L'agilité du singe vous sera offerte par Grimack en portant cette bague.

« Je vous remercie de votre confiance en moi Maître Fu. » remercia Adrien.

« Je ne vous souhaite pas bonne chance » répondit celui-ci, « puisque la chance elle-même se tient à vos côtés. Mais sachez que mes espoirs vous accompagnent. »

« Merci de votre aide Maître Fu » salua Marinette.

« Soyez prudent surtout » répondit le vieil homme.

« C'est promis. Au revoir! »

« Il y a un passage derrière la maison qui n'est pas couvert par les caméras. Si on passe par cet endroit, je pourrai ouvrir la trappe du sous-sol, nous pourrons alors remonter par les cuisines. S'il est encore dans le grenier, il n'a peut-être pas accès aux caméras filmant l'intérieur de la maison, cette pièce est plutôt vide » suggéra Adrien.

« Il faudra affronter le Gorille et Nathalie sera surement face à nous aussi. Et il faut trouver un moyen de reprendre ta bague et les miraculous » énuméra Ladybug.

« Je pense à ton Lucky charme… » suggéra Adrien.

« D'accord, oui, je l'activerai juste avant d'entrée… nous devrons terminer ce combat final en cinq minutes » constata Marinette.

« Allons-y! Grimack, transforme-moi! » appela Adrien.

Ils sautèrent aisément par-dessus le mur. Adrien composa le code qui déverrouillait l'entrée du sous-sol. Ils traversèrent les cuisines silencieusement et remontèrent par les sombres couloirs de services. Devant la porte du grenier, Ladybug activa son Lucky chance et obtint un grand sac de tissus épais équipé d'une fermeture coulissante. Adrien pris les pouvoirs de l'ours pour combattre le gorille et ils entrouvrirent la porte.

« Entrez! Nous vous attendons. » fit la voix du Papillon.

Ils ouvrirent la porte d'un coup. La scène derrière la porte du grenier n'était pas celle qu'ils avaient imaginée. Alya et les parents de Marinette étaient ligotés derrière le Papillon et Nathalie se tenait en retrait, près d'eux.

« Sur la droite », dit Nathalie comme Adrien sautait à droite. Ils ne voyaient pas le Gorille mais découvrirent rapidement qu'il était derrière eux lorsqu'il saisit le bracelet d'Adrien et lui prit le poignet pour enlever sa bague.

Ladybug bondit vers Nathalie et l'enferma dans le sac avant de refermer la glissière, bloquant ainsi ses mains. Même retenu par le Gorille, Adrien avait pu activer une transformation et portait maintenant un costume d'un marron doux traversé de quelques couleurs chatoyantes rappelant un motif de plume. Il avait maintenant la vitesse mais pas la force nécessaire pour vaincre ou résister au garde du corps.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour les trouver? » demanda Ladybug.

« Le pouvoir du Papillon me permet de voir les émotions des gens bouleversés. Je les ai repérés dès que vous leur avez révélé votre secret. » se vanta le criminel.

« Relâchez-les! Toute cette histoire ne concerne que vous et moi » intervint Adrien. « Si quelqu'un doit mourir pour le retour de Mère se sera vous ou moi! Aucun d'entre eux n'est concerné! »

Bouleversé par les paroles d'Adrien, Ladybug fit face au Gorille pendant qu'Adrien affrontait son père. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se battre et ne faisait donc surtout qu'éviter les coups. Mais même si le Gorille était fort, il était aussi lent. Elle espérait l'enfermé derrière le mur coulissant.

De leur côté, le Papillon et Adrien échangeaient des coups aussi. Le Papillon attaquait avec sa canne et Adrien avait trouvé un bâton dans les cuisines pour se battre avec des mouvements d'escrime. Sa vitesse supérieure cantonnait le Papillon à ne rien faire d'autre que se défendre.

Lorsqu'au hasard du combat, Ladybug se retrouva dos au Papillon, elle pria : 'Un peu de chance, un peu de chance, s'il-vous-plaît.' Elle se décala d'un pas vers la gauche et glissa alors la main vers l'arrière au hasard, atteignant la broche au cou du Papillon qu'elle lui arracha. Elle bondit aussitôt s'intercalant entre les otages et la menace.

« C'est terminé, Papillon! » Lança-t-elle. « Nous avons ton miraculous. »

« Non, ce n'est pas terminé! Attrape cette broche! » Ordonna Gabriel Agreste au Gorille.

Comme celui-ci se jetait sur elle, elle lança la broche à Adrien qui l'attrapa en super-vitesse en courant toujours d'un endroit à un autre pour éviter d'être attrapé. Il se dé-transforma puis devint lui-même le Papillon. Appelant un petit papillon blanc à lui, il le souffla délicatement vers Alya : « Dorénavant, tu es la clé. Tu peux libérer ou emprisonner qui tu le souhaite. » formula-t-il.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Alya fut libre et M. Agreste à sa place, les parents de Marinette furent libres et le Gorille à leur place.

Beep…Beep…Beep plus qu'une minute pour Ladybug.

« Nathalie? » appela Adrien « Nous tenons mon Père captif. Est-ce que vous vous rendez? »

Ce qu'elle dit d'abord fut incompréhensible puis elle inclina le corps d'avant en arrière pour accepter les conditions. Ils lui retirèrent le sac et elle leur remit son miraculous.

Adrien redescendit au bureau et appela le père de Sabrina.

« Même si, en pratique, vous décider de ne pas arrêter mon père pour les troubles causés par le Papillon, il vient de proposer fermement de tuer Marinette et je préférerais qu'il soit mis hors de possibilité de le faire pendant que je demande qu'il soit examiné par des psychiatres. » demanda Adrien.

« Bien, oui, je vois. Je suis d'accord avec vous. » répondit l'agent Roger à l'histoire d'Adrien. « Mais il reste la question de savoir à qui vous serez confié : vous êtres encore mineur. »

« Je vais réveiller les parents de Nino pour ce soir et je ferai le tri des documents de mon père demain pour savoir s'il y a des dispositions légales à ce sujet. » informa Adrien.

Finalement, les parents de Marinette insistèrent pour qu'il les accompagne à leur appartement pour la nuit. Avant cela, il fallut remettre M. Agreste et le garde du corps aux authorités. Nathalie suivit. Elle serait interrogée et on déterminerait son implication dans la tentative de meurtre.

Adrien put enfin rejoindre Marinette et Tikki qui cherchaient la bague du Chat noir au grenier. Il la trouva, finalement, dans un coffre dissimulé dans le mur de la grande salle. Plagg et lui firent un peu la fête en se retrouvant. Au fond, ils s'appréciaient aussi beaucoup.

Le lendemain, il trouva une lettre écrite par sa mère et qui lui était adressée au fond du coffre du bureau de son père. Il s'agissait d'une page arrachée à un journal personnel.

La vie de héros

Mon cher fils,

Je te quitte aujourd'hui alors que tu es encore bien jeune. Tu n'as que cinq ans mais déjà tu dois commencer à préparer ton futur… et moi aussi. Alors que tu commences ton apprentissage de tout ce qui fera de toi un homme fier de lui-même, je te quitte pour assurer ta sécurité. Même si j'aime tant t'amener avec moi aux quatre coins du monde pour mon travail de modèle, je refuse de risquer ta vie dans le voyage que j'entreprends pour résoudre la difficile quête qu'il est de mon devoir d'héroïne de mené à bien. Car au-delà de la sauvegarde du monde, je le fais avant tout pour toi.

S'il-te-plaît, pardonne-moi de te laisser derrière. Ces nombreuses séparations qui sont devant nous, je les regretterai autant que toi.

Je t'aime

Je t'aime plus que tout…


	3. Mon Ultime 3

Chloé termina la longue tâche quotidienne consistant à brosser ses cheveux avant d'aller au lit. Il était encore tôt mais, la jeune fille tenait à son sommeil réparateur et puis, elle se levait toujours très tôt pour se préparer pour l'école. Être magnifique avec un look glamour et spontané demandait beaucoup de travail.

Quatre couches de crème différentes plus tard, elle se glissa entre ses draps ne laissant que la veilleuse pour éclairer la chambre de l'hôtel où elle habitait.

Elle entendit alors distinctement la porte vitrée donnant sur le balcon s'ouvrir dans le silence de la chambre. Elle se glaça de terreur mais réussit à sortir une main tremblante de sous les draps. Elle n'en était encore qu'à la moitié du chemin vers le téléphone lorsqu'elle aperçu une silhouette au pied de son lit.

Sursautant sur ses oreillers, elle reconnu le costume familier de l'héroïne de Paris. «Ladybug!» s'enthousiasma-t-elle avec ravissement. «C'est vraiment toi! C'est génial de te voir! Tu t'ennuyais de moi? Ou, ou peut-être qu'il y a encore quelqu'un qui m'en veut? Je pensais que tous cela était terminé!»

«Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a plus d'akuma, c'est finit. Le Papillon est en prison et il ne dispose plus de son pouvoir.» La même grimace avait déformé les traits des deux jeunes filles à la mention du nom du super-vilain derrière lequel s'était caché Gabriel Agreste.

Ladybug se demandait si Chloé avait comprit jusqu'à quel point M. Agreste s'était servit d'elle pour faire naître chez les autres les sentiments négatifs dont il avait besoin.

«Chloé, nous sommes ici parce que nous aurions besoin que tu nous parles de ta mère.» informa l'héroïne.

«Ma mère?» se surprit l'héritière «Mais, elle habite New York depuis longtemps. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de revenir à Paris depuis si longtemps qu'elle ne sait rien des akumas.» développa-t-elle. «Et tu as dit ''nous''. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec toi?» questionna-t-elle. Après tout, elle était en vêtement de nuit. Elle était toujours aussi géniale mais bon, ce petit vêtement de satin était légèrement transparent.

«Je suis là aussi» dit le garçon blond en sortant des ombres.

«Adrichooouuu!» s'écria la jeune fille en sortant de son lit plus vite qu'une tornade pour aller s'agripper à son corps.

Elle n'avait plus parlé à Adrien depuis quelques jours. Trois semaines plus tôt, ils étaient allés en excursions à l'extérieur de la ville. Chloé ignorait ce qu'elle avait laissé passer mais au retour de ce voyage Adrien et Marinette étaient ensembles.

Chloé avait passé la semaine suivante à préparer des plans afin de le récupérer. Mais ils étaient tous tombé à l'eau lorsque le père d'Adrien avait été arrêté. Le garçon était resté absent de l'école depuis ce moment-là. Chloé en était contente parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder en public.

Son père l'avait prévenu que son poste de maire pouvait être remis en question suite à cette nouvelle compromettante puisque leurs deux familles étaient très proches. Sans aucune ambivalence, elle voulait toujours Adrien mais que diraient les ''amis'' qui gardait son père au premier rang de Paris?

Il était le maire de Paris et Adrien était maintenant le fils d'un terroriste qui passerait bientôt en jugement. Le monde entier connaîtrait une histoire aussi intéressante.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à compter sur une relation secrète pour eux deux. Et ce, bien sur, après avoir gérer le petit détail qu'était Marinette. Mais s'il était dans sa chambre ce soir, elle avait une chance inespérée de lui assurer son soutien et lui dire qu'elle voulait toujours de lui malgré son père.

Il lui faudrait vraiment beaucoup de travail pour redorer l'image d'Adrien auprès du public. Il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, le pauvre chou!

Naturellement, être avec elle lui serait bénéfique pour son image mais elle ne voulait pas que sa propre image en souffre. Il devait d'abord poursuivre sa carrière de mannequin et continuer d'être riche et célèbre.

Avec difficulté, elle tenta de rester attachée à lui mais le jeune homme et même l'héroïne écartèrent ses bras. Aww! Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui était bon pour lui!

«Chloé, nous avons besoin de réponse au sujet de ta mère. C'est très important pour moi. Et la raison en est que je crois que tu possèdes les informations qu'il me manque pour comprendre le mystère de la disparition de ma mère.»

«Je… Passons au salon» se résolu Chloé en attrapant la robe de chambre placée sur son lit par les employés. Elle prit son temps pour rejoindre Adrien et l'héroïne dans le cercle de fauteuils, effectuant un passage nécessaire devant un miroir.

«Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur ma mère. J'étais très jeune lorsqu'elle nous a quittés la première fois pour fonder son magazine à New York. Elle nous rend visite de moins en moins souvent. J'ai passé un été avec elle là-bas, une fois, quand j'étais plus jeune. Bien sur, je peux l'appeler dès que j'en ai besoin. Elle a d'importantes responsabilités, tout le monde compte sur elle, mais elle a toujours du temps pour moi. Sinon, comme Adrien le sait, c'est une très belle femme, chique et sophistiquée et la plus grande critique de mode du monde.»

«Hé! Adrichou» fit-elle spontanément ensuite. Elle avait déjà perdu toute concentration sur le sujet précédent et avait eu une merveilleuse idée. «On devrait totalement aller à New York toi et moi pour l'été qu'y s'en vient. Ce serait formidable!» 'D'autant plus formidable qu'il pourrait y démarrer une nouvelle carrière. Là-bas, il sera connu mais sans que les gens ne lui en veuille pour les akumas. Il pourra tellement jouer les pauvres victimes! Et Mère pourra assurément l'aider à trouver la meilleure agence de mannequin!'

«Euh, ben, peut-être… je risque d'être un peu occupé avec le procès et tout…» répondit-il incertain.

Le regard de Ladybug se fit mi-stupéfait, mi-furieux. Adrien lui lança un coup d'œil disant qu'il pensait à quelque chose et qu'il avait un motif caché pour sa réponse.

«D'accord. Voilà ce que nous, on a apprit.» Ladybug se résolu et présenta un petit coffret contenant quelque chose de très lumineux vers Adrien qui y prit un petit objet et y en plaça un autre. Elle tendit un autre coffret à Chloé où celle-ci y trouva une broche. «Je voudrais que tu places cette broche sur tes vêtements. C'est un artefact de pouvoir et le porter t'apprendras des choses sur ta mère.» expliqua-t-elle «Mais, je te jure» ajouta-t-elle en plaçant beaucoup plus de sérieux dans sa voix. «Que si tu te sers de ce pouvoir pour attaquer la ville, je m'assurerai personnellement que tu finisses toi aussi derrière des barreaux.»

Sonnée, la blondinette demanda : «C'est avec ça que le Papillon a ravagé Paris?» Peu sure d'elle.

«Non» répondit Adrien, «avec celui-ci» dit-il en montrant une broche épinglée sur sa chemise. «Celui-là, je ne le quitte pas des yeux.»

«Je ne suis pas un mauvais esprit » dit une nouvelle voix que Chloé localisa venir d'une peluche posée sur le genou d'Adrien. « Je n'ai jamais voulu ce que votre père m'a obligé à faire. » La voix venait définitivement de la créature.

« Je sais Nooroo, mais trop de gens pourraient avoir la mauvaise idée de refaire la même chose s'ils t'attrapaient. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. » Le rassura l'adolescent.

« Mais alors, » demanda Chloé « Si on contrôle les pouvoirs de cette créature avec la broche d'Adrien, que fait celle que j'ai entre les mains? »

« En portant la broche sur tes vêtements, tu permettras à un autre kwami d'apparaître. » lui répondit Ladybug. « Chloé, la broche que tu as entre les mains à appartenu à la mère d'Adrien. Le kwami qui y est lié s'appelle Duusu ou le Paon. Et Nooroo, ici présent à longtemps vécu avec ta mère. »

« Ma mère n'a jamais eu de créature étrange comme animal. »

« Nous sommes plutôt des compagnons et bien que la plupart du temps je me cachait, je crois bien que tu m'as aperçu une ou deux fois. Bien sur, tu étais si jeune à l'époque. C'est normal que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. »

Peu convaincue, Chloé installa tout de même la broche du Paon sur le col de son déshabillé et vit apparaître une petite créature ressemblant à un oiseau bleu.

Les trois adolescents discutèrent avec les kwamis pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Ils apprirent beaucoup de choses mais pas la réponse finale qu'ils attendaient.

Au moment où les deux adolescents quittaient la chambre de Chloé, celle-ci tenta d'embrasser Adrien sur la joue. Un drôle de bruit ressemblant à un grognement lui fit tourner la tête et Adrien en profita pour se dégager et se rapprocher familièrement de Ladybug.

Ils se séparèrent hors de vue de Chloé et après un long baiser sur les toits, ChatNoir retourna vers le manoir.

Le procureur avait décidé de ne retenir aucune charge contre Nathalie dans la tentative de meurtre contre Marinette. Si elle y avait joué un rôle s'aurait plutôt été de l'aider à s'échapper.

Aussi avait-elle été relâchée en attendant que le procès de M. Agreste pour cette même affaire ce termine et que le procureur soit prêt à entamer les démarches contre le Papillon.

À titre d'assistante personnelle de M. Agreste, Nathalie résidait maintenant au manoir pour s'occuper d'Adrien en plus de la dissolution de la compagnie.

Si aucune autre solution n'était trouvée, Adrien serait à la charge de l'État dès le début du procès. Les parents de Marinette et ceux de Nino auraient bien voulu le recevoir mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de place dans leur logement. Les Lahiffe songeaient à déménager ou à laisser leur propre chambre aux deux adolescents. Adrien avait demandé aux avocats financiers s'il pouvait rester au manoir avec un tuteur et ainsi accueillir lui-même les Lahiffe plutôt que l'inverse.

En arrivant chez lui par la fenêtre de la salle de bain, Adrien remarqua une caméra miniature installée pour le voir entrer et sortir par cette fenêtre.

C'était la deuxième qu'il repérait. Nathalie en avait précédemment placé une pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur sa chambre. Le jeune homme aimait bien Nathalie mais elle avait un peu trop tendance à contourner les lois pour ce qui était, selon elle, dans son intérêt à lui.

Sans se transformer, Adrien vida la réserve de fromage de Plagg et prit l'équivalent d'une semaine de vêtements. Il plaça le tout dans un grand sac avec quelques livres qu'il projetait de lire prochainement. Il prit son sac d'école et repartit vers la boulangerie de Marinette.

La plupart de ses biens précieux, dont les souvenirs de sa mère y étaient déjà. Elle était prête pour la nuit mais ne dormait pas encore.

«Nathalie à encore placé une caméra dans ma chambre. Je quitte le manoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle-même le quitte!»

«Tu en as le droit?» douta Marinette en relevant un sourcil.

Adrien laissa la transformation en réfléchissant. «Je peux toujours demander une chambre chez M. Bourgeois. J'ai accès à la fortune de mon père pour assurer mes besoins essentiels, comme un endroit où dormir en sécurité.»

Il sortit ensuite ses livres de son sac et vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun micro qui y était caché. Il se demandait parfois où commençait la paranoïa mais après ce qu'il avait vécu, il jugeait normal de se laisser aller à un peu d'insécurité.

«Parlant des Bourgeois» reprit Marinette depuis son lit. «À quoi pensais-tu tout à l'heure à propos de la proposition de Chloé?» la question ne comportait aucune accusation seulement de la communication entre deux partenaires.

Hésitant un instant, Adrien finit par sortir tout ses vêtements et le reste de fromage du sac pour inspecter celui-ci également.

«Et bien, puisque nous n'avons toujours pas apprit ce qui était arrivé à ma mère en interrogeant Chloé, je vais devoir m'adresser ailleurs. Évidement, je pourrais demander à mon père, mais ça me semble difficile d'obtenir une réponse de lui et il avait l'air plutôt désespéré sur la façon de la faire revenir s'il en était réduit à devenir le Papillon. Ma dernière ressource est donc Audrey Bourgeois. Donc, si ça peut faire plaisir à Chloé de m'amener voir sa mère…»

«Pas question de te laisser partir seul avec Chloé! Je te fais confiance mais pas à elle! Je vais emprunter l'argent pour mon billet à mes parents.»

Adrien retira son jean et monta jusqu'au lit en t-shirt et boxer pour l'y rejoindre. Sitôt allongé contre sa chaleur sous la couette, Adrien découvrit qu'il était beaucoup plus épuisé qu'il ne s'en était aperçu et s'endormit rapidement.

Les odeurs du petit-déjeuner venant de la cuisine le réveillèrent et il incita Marinette à sortir du pays des songes avec quelques bisous dans le cou.

Il était bien réveillé lorsqu'ils descendirent rejoindre Sabine mais pas Marinette, elle, n'était pas du matin.

«Alors, Adrien, j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas emprunté de draps dans le placard. Tu n'as pas eu trop froid sur la méridienne?» demanda la mère de Marinette en bonne maman concernée.

«Oui, c'est, euh» commença Marinette «Il était tard lorsqu'on est rentrée et Adrien était épuisé et…»

«Vous avez dormit dans le même lit.» compléta Sabine.

«Oui, mais, c'est juste qu'on aime être près l'un de l'autre.» se défendit Adrien. «Ça n'a rien à voir avec…»

«Écoutez» le coupa Sabine avant qu'il ne s'embarrasse plus. «Vous êtes jeune et avez des pouvoirs. Ha! Ça si Tom et moi étions à votre place, je sais que ce n'est pas l'absence de lit qui nous empêcherait de faire quelque chose. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis bien prête à vous faire confiance pour partager le lit de Marinette mais je voudrais d'abord savoir si nous avons le même point de vue sur la question. Je vous trouve beaucoup trop jeunes pour devenir parents.»

«Oui!» «Complètement!» «Loin de nous cette idée!» «Absolument pas!» «Plus tard, c'est très bien!» lui assurèrent les jeunes gens dans un désordre complet avec empressement.

«Bien dans ce cas, souvenez-vous qu'il n'y a que l'abstinence qui soit la seule méthode de contraception fiable à 100%!»

Après un avant-midi de travail à la boulangerie, les amoureux ramenèrent Nooroo et Duusu chez Maître Fu et Adrien appela ensuite Chloé pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle reparla d'elle-même du voyage à New York et lui demanda s'il acceptait de partir avec elle après les examens de fin d'année. Il fit un peu le difficile mais lui assura qu'il était intéressé.

Nathalie se trouvait déjà à la boulangerie lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur balade main dans la main, prêts à débuter leurs devoirs.

Après plusieurs reproches et point de vue variés échangés dans la cuisine des Dupain-Cheng, Adrien fit une proposition. «Il me reste un mois d'école avant les examens et c'est très important pour moi de tout réussir du mieux possible. Je veux donc prendre les moyens dont j'ai besoin dans ce but. Et si cela veut dire faire des soirées de révision au manoir avec Alya, Nino et Marinette, je veux pouvoir les inviter sans qu'ils ne soient espionnés.»

«Oui, je conviens que vos études doivent restées la priorité.» approuva Nathalie «Tant que vous n'avez pas l'intention de disparaître sans me laisser savoir où vous êtes, j'imagine que je peux retirer les caméras.»

«Après les examens, j'ai l'intention d'accepter l'invitation de Chloé et de me rendre à New York avec elle pour visiter sa mère.» précisa Adrien. «Je serai présent sans faute pour les procès. J'y tiens beaucoup.»

«Je ne peux pas sortir du pays pour vous y accompagner.» souleva Nathalie.

«Et si on trouve un accompagnateur?» demanda Marinette

«Vous devez le trouver rapidement pour que j'en informe les avocats. Votre sortie du pays à tous deux est également sujette à débat. Elle doit être autorisée par le procureur. Tous les détails doivent être planifiés rapidement.»

«On s'en occupe!» assurèrent les adolescents d'une même voix.

* * *

Chloé grinchait des dents depuis leur décollage de l'aéroport Charles-de-Gaule. Lorsqu'elle avait invité Adrien à New York, il n'avait jamais été question de traîner ce boulet de Marinette. Chloé aurait un surcroît de travail pour s'en débarrasser et avoir Adrien pour elle seul. Il lui serait impossible d'expliquer la présence de Marinette dans les soirées où elle comptait inviter Adrien. Elle allait devoir expliquer la réalité de la vie à Marinette. Encore du sale boulot et elle qui détestait travailler!

La mère de Chloé avait complètement oublié la visite de sa fille ou ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Elle les déposa au Plaza Hôtel pour les y oublier avec le majordome de Chloé qui les accompagnait.

Ils allaient habités une suite composée de trois chambres et un salon équipé d'un canapé pour Jean.

Chloé avait tout de même repérer un événement mondain où elle pourrait les faire entré, avec Adrien le lendemain.

Lorsque minuit sonna, Chloé franchit doucement la porte de sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Elle avait mit beaucoup de temps à se préparer et espérait qu'Adrien ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à laisser la lumière ouverte pendant qu'elle le laisserait la complimenter.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Adrien tranquillement et fut accueillie par de sonores ronflements. Sans se décourager, elle s'approcha du lit mais n'y trouva que son vieux majordome. Rapidement, elle ressortie de la chambre pour s'approcher de la troisième sur la pointe des pieds.

Ils étaient là tous les deux. Éclairés par les lumières de New York. Chloé sortie son téléphone de la poche de sa robe de nuit et prit quelques photos d'eux. Elle ne raterait pas cette occasion d'humilier Marinette et il y avait peut-être aussi là une opportunité pour les séparer.

La petite boulangère ne dormait vraiment pas avec élégance, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire! Chloé fit quelques gros plans où on ne voyait qu'elle. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir une bouteille de mousse à raser pour homme pour en étaler partout sur elle. Si ce n'était pas du fait qu'Adrien le découvrirait, elle ne se serait pas retenue.

Elle se dépêcha de poster la photo pour que les Parisiens en discutent durant toute leur journée qui commençait. Clara Contard aurait des heures de commentaires à dire sur le sujet!

Elle ajouta ce commentaire à la photo : ''Maintenant on sait comment Marinette D-C à séduit Adrien A.! #Jambes écartées.

Elle ne ressortie de sa chambre que vers 17h le lendemain. Elle s'était couchée très tard après ses soins corporels. Par deux fois, des coups frappés à sa porte avaient tenté de la tirer du sommeil durant la journée mais, elle avait refusé de répondre. Elle était en vacances tout de même!

Lorsqu'elle s'était relevée en fin d'après-midi pour se préparer pour la soirée, elle avait consulté les médias sociaux pour voir la réaction des gens à sa photo et se régaler de tous les commentaires mesquins que les gens auraient fait sur Marinette.

Mais les ''trop cute! Ils dorment en se tenant la main!'' et les ''Elle a trop d'la chance!'' l'avait écœurée. Cette nuit, elle y retournerait et apporterait vraiment cette crème à raser avec elle. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait une mission à accomplir!

Elle se dit encore une fois qu'elle aurait dû insister auprès du père de Sabrina pour qu'il laisse sa fille l'accompagner au lie de l'amener pêcher.

Elle mit beaucoup de temps à se préparer pour la soirée. Tellement, que lorsqu'elle sortie finalement de sa chambre, il n'était plus là

«Monsieur Adrien et Mlle Marinette sont sorties pour un dîner en amoureux. Ils ont tenté de vous parler entre deux visites touristiques à propos d'un certain message dans les médias sociaux mais ont renoncé puisque vous ne répondiez pas.»

Redoublant d'effort pour ne pas se laisser décourager, Chloé profita de la soirée pour repérer plusieurs endroits où elle et Adrien pourraient se faire remarquer par les grands noms de la mode et du tout-New-York.

Elle sortie de sa chambre le lendemain matin pleine d'énergie et de confiance en elle après plusieurs soins de beauté. Encore une fois, elle fit choux blanc. «Ils ont décidé d'attendre au bureau de votre mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quelques instants à leur accorder.» lui apprit le majordome.

Elle fonça sur place et fit un esclandre pour pouvoir parler à sa mère. Autant en finir au plus vite avec cette lubie et passer à autre chose ensuite! De toute façon, elle devait demander des contacts à sa mère. Mais lorsqu'elle reçu un non ferme de la réceptionniste, elle entraîna Adrien derrière elle à un défilé de mode donné pour les membres de l'industrie. Cependant, celui-ci surprit par cette histoire sortie de nulle part, lui retira son poignet et refusa de la suivre.

Elle résolu de commencer seule à se faire un nom dans la ville et de l'entraîner ensuite avec elle.

À la fin de la première semaine, elle revenait au Plaza après un vernissage où un charmant jeune homme l'avait invité. Marinette était seule dans la chambre lorsque Chloé y arriva. Elle pouvait entendre la douche de la salle de bain. Elle en comprit que c'était le moment.

«On peut parler toutes les deux?» demanda-t-elle à l'autre adolescente en s'appuyant sur le cadre de porte.

«Ah, Chloé! Oui, justement. On voulait savoir…» commença Marinette sautant sur l'occasion.

«Non. _Je_ commence! Si j'ai invité Adrien à New York, ce n'était pas pour que vous jouiez les touristes. Si tu l'aimes comme tu le prétends, tu vas m'écouter et me laisser faire ce qui est bon pour lui. Son père est aujourd'hui à peu près aussi populaire que le type qui a fait exploser l'Empire State Building. Si Adrien veut un jour avoir une vie normale et un travail, il doit regagner l'opinion du public.»

Chloé s'échauffait et avançait sans s'en rendre compte au milieu de la pièce parlant avec ses bras drapés dans son étole de soirée.

«Il doit redevenir mannequin et se faire aimer. L'argent de son père a disparue avec la compagnie, il est pupille de l'État et après le procès, il ne lui restera plus rien pour payer ses études. Il aura alors le choix entre nettoyer les planchers dans une chaîne de restaurant ou poursuivre un métier qu'il connait déjà et qui peut lui permettre de vivre confortablement. Tu crois vraiment qu'il acceptera la charité encore très longtemps? Je peux le ramener au sommet! Ici. À New York. Mais je ne peux rien faire si tu t'accroches à lui comme un boulet. Personne ici ne fait la charité. Il doit les éblouir et se faire un nom pour lui-même.»

Marinette était restée bouche bée durant le plaidoyer de Chloé. Elle n'avait jamais réfléchit à tous ça. Était-elle un obstacle dans la vie d'Adrien? Il était déjà une vedette et elle, non. Pouvait-il avoir mieux que ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir?

Adrien revint dans la chambre vêtu d'un pyjama deux pièces et son regard s'assombrit devant la confrontation silencieuse des deux jeunes femmes que Marinette semblait perdre.

«Chloé, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore raconté? Marinette n'a pas cherché à me séduire en s'offrant à moi! Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous! »

«Non, Adrien, ce n'est pas, c'est pas du tout ça…» fit Marinette détournant le regard, plus timide qu'il ne l'avait vu depuis la défaite du Papillon.

Chloé détacha son regard de sa rivale puisqu'elle avait gagné une première manche et retourna à sa chambre. En se glissant gracieusement sous les draps, au moment de se mettre au lit, elle étendit ses magnifiques cheveux sur l'oreiller et ferma les paupières.

Dans le silence de la suite, elle entendit une conversation légèrement animée. Voulant savoir comment avançait ses projets, elle succomba à la curiosité et retourna devant la porte des deux autres adolescents d'où sortaient plusieurs voix.

«Il faut attendre et être patient. Il y aura un bon moment.» dit la voix d'Adrien.

«Oui, mais… pour Chloé? Je veux dire, c'est Chloé, tout de même. Elle prépare surement quelque chose.» répondit Marinette.

«On ne doit simplement pas laisser sa présence nous empêcher d'agir.» rassura Adrien.

Chloé ouvrit alors en grand les portes de leur chambre «Oh, mais, je vous en prie : ne vous privez pas de combler vos désirs animal à cause de moi. On est plus à ça près!»

«Chloé?» fit Adrien perplexe «Mais pourquoi es-tu fâchée? Et pourquoi penses-tu toujours que nous avons fait quelque chose?»

«Vous dormez dans le même lit!» s'insurgea-t-elle.

«Oui, complètement habillés» sourit Adrien en faisant un geste vers leurs pyjamas «On aime simplement dormir ensemble dans le même lit.»

«Mais… Vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble du jour au lendemain et c'est arrivé quand vous aviez moins de surveillance. Vous êtes simplement disparus et lorsque vous êtes revenus, vous étiez un couple.»

Tous deux sourirent au souvenir de cette nuit sur les falaises. «Oui, on a eu besoin d'un moment pour arriver à se trouver. C'est surtout ma faute en fait. J'ai été timide et mélangée. Adrien avait déjà tout comprit.» admit Marinette.

«Hé! Nous avons chacun vécu nos sentiments à notre façon. Je n'ai pas été parfait non plus!» rassura-t-il Marinette «Chloé, nous avons vu la photo que tu as postée avec un commentaire haineux. J'aimerais que tu t'excuses de ce que tu as écris maintenant que tu comprends que ce n'est pas vrai.»

«Adrien! Pourquoi restes-tu avec elle? Si tu t'entête à te rouler dans la boue avec une fille qui n'a pas ta classe, tu ne pourras pas en sortir! Tu as une chance de te bâtir une nouvelle carrière, mais tu dois la saisir et te débarrasser de ce boulet.»

«Marinette est quelqu'un de fantastique, je l'admire beaucoup et elle a énormément de talent. Un jour, elle ira très loin et je ne voudrais pas que la vie nous sépare. Je préfère vivre simplement avec elle qu'avoir la belle vie sans elle.»

«Et pourquoi es-tu venu à New York avec moi, alors?» questionna toujours la blonde.

Adrien et Marinette se regardèrent un instant dans un échange muet. Puis Adrien se résolu à jouer cartes sur table : «Je suis désolé Chloé. Je t'ai utilisé pour parvenir à mes fins. Je suis venu pour parler à ta mère. Tu n'as pas pu répondre à mes questions mais peut-être que ta mère le pourra.»

Chloé se rappela tout à coup cette conversation étrange qu'ils avaient eue plusieurs semaines plus tôt avec Adrien, Ladybug et deux petites créatures. Évidemment, Adrien voulait trouver sa mère disparue. Elle comprenait cela et pouvait aussi l'aider dans cette démarche. Elle était Chloé Bourgeois, elle pouvait tout accomplir avec brio.

«J'ai rendez-vous avec ma mère pour le déjeuner demain. Tu peux venir aussi.» soupira-t-elle.

«Chloé, j'aimerais que Marinette vienne également.» demanda Adrien.

«Je serai très discrète.» promit cette dernière.

«C'est bon. Je peux bien te supporter si tu changes d'attitude. Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu te comportes comme si on devait te remercier d'avoir sauvé le monde.» commenta Chloé.

Tandis que la jeune fille aussi apprêtée pour la nuit que l'argent pouvait le permettre sortait de la chambre, une jeune fille beaucoup plus naturelle dû battre des paupières pour refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Était-elle vraiment si orgueilleuse? Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de remerciements des gens pour avoir vaincu le Papillon aux côtés de ChatNoir mais Ladybug était une partie d'elle-même et elle aurait voulu le dire ouvertement. Ladybug était libre et forte. Devait-elle absolument être renfermée et faible pour que personne ne la reconnaisse? Elle aurait simplement voulu être fière d'elle-même et que les gens puissent voir cela sur son visage.

«Merci.» la voix d'Adrien la tira de ses pensées profondes.

«Quoi?» se surprit-elle, un peu perdue.

«Je voudrais te remercier, Marinette. Depuis que tu m'as laissé entrer dans ta vie, ça a sauvé la mienne. Tu me rends heureux en m'acceptant comme petit ami. Tu as été à mes côtés dans les pires moments. Tu m'as ouvert les portes de ta maison, de ta famille, tu m'as aidé à passer mes examens malgré tout et aujourd'hui, tu es à mes côtés dans cette quête qui est importante pour moi. Je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas mélangé ta vie à la mienne.»

«Oh, Adrien. Ma vie se serais pas la même sans toi. Il y manquerait une trop grande part pour qu'elle reste entière. Je te remercie aussi de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.»

* * *

Stupéfaite, Audrey Bourgeois n'arrivait plus à bouger aucun muscle. Avec peine et misère, elle tourna la tête pour regarder tour à tour les deux adolescents pour fixa son regard sur le petit Adrien.

Après le déjeuner prévu avec Chloé où ses amis l'avaient suivi et qu'elle avait essayé d'expédier en pensant à la longue liste de choses qu'elle avait prévues dans l'après-midi, Audrey avait remarqué qu'ils l'avaient talonné au plus près jusqu'à son bureau.

La petite asiatique, la copine d'Adrien, avait ensuite refermé la porte de son bureau au nez de son assistante et Adrien avait prononcé le nom de Nooroo.

Sans tenir compte des coups de son assistante sur la porte ou de la sonnerie de ses téléphones, Audrey regarda le garçon blond qu'elle avait bercé autrefois lui raconter qu'il avait parlé avec Nooroo après que le Papillon ait été arrêté et que maintenant, il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à Émilie.

Après un long soupir, Audrey marcha jusqu'à la porte pour reprendre contenance et demanda à son assistante d'annuler ses rendez-vous pour quelques heures. Puis, elle retourna s'asseoir à son bureau pour les observer tour à tour.

«Vous êtes eux, n'est-ce pas? Labybug et ChatNoir?» demanda-t-elle pour s'en assurer.

Les deux héros se regardèrent mais la longue inspiration prise par Chloé attira le regard des trois autres vers la panique inscrite sur le sien.

«NON! Mari-moins-que-rien? Impossible! Et-et Adrien? Comment peux-tu? Je-je suis tellement, tellm-»

«Chloé!» la coupa sa mère «Ce ne sont pas des façons! Ces deux jeunes gens on soulever des montagnes d'efforts! Tu devrais apprendre à juger les gens selon leurs capacités et non leurs origines. Si j'avais laissé les filles prétentieuses de mon collège me persuader que j'étais une moins-que-rien, je ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui! Heureusement, Émilie et Nooroo ont été là pour m'encourager. Elle et moi avons hérité de nos miraculous au même âge mais nous ne l'avons su que bien des années plus tard. Adrien et Chloé, vous deviez avoir cinq ans à l'époque. Chacune de notre côté, nous avions décidé de restaurez l'Ordre des gardiens des miraculous. Nos kwamis se sentaient encore responsables de sa destruction.»

Elle éclata d'un rire léger au souvenir d'un événement lointain «On s'est rencontrées sur le même vol de départ, surprise de se retrouver ensemble. Je lui avais dit que je déménageais à New York, comme à tous mes amis et ma famille et elle m'avait dit qu'elle débutait une carrière internationale mais nous étions là, toutes les deux, sur ce vol pour le Népal en première classe. Nous avons débuté les recherches des restes du temple ensemble et ne n'est que lorsque nous l'avons trouvé au bout de trois mois que j'ai effectivement prit le temps de débuter ma carrière de chroniqueuse ici-même.»

Le ton d'Audrey Bourgeois se fit sérieux et nostalgique. «Durant des années, j'ai passé de longues heures à traduire les murales du temple dont Émilie m'envoyait les photos lorsqu'elle s'y rendait pour fouiller les ruines. J'ai, un jour, fait une découverte majeure et j'ai appelé Émilie à Paris. On s'est retrouvé au Tibet et après quelques semaines de recherche parmi les bas-reliefs, nous avons trouvé un passage secret qui nous a conduits à une chambre forte intacte. Nous y avons trouvé un diamant contenant une charge du pouvoir de la coccinelle. Nous avons décidé de l'utiliser pour restaurer le temple. Mais quelque chose s'est mal passé.»

«D'après ce que j'ai apprit ensuite, lorsque les porteurs voulaient stocker leurs pouvoirs dans des minéraux à l'époque où l'ordre était active, ils utilisaient habituellement des quartz ou de l'ambre. J'imagine que ceux qui ont fait celui que nous avions trouvé avait prévu de le garder plus longtemps et que c'est pour cela qu'ils ont utilisé une pierre plus dure. Toujours est-il que le diamant ne s'est pas brisé pour libérer l'énergie comme Nooroo et Duusu nous l'avaient prédit. Le miraculous du Paon a été endommagé quand le diamant a été absorbé avec Duusu.»

Des larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues de la critique de mode. «Émilie a commencé à tousser une substance noire le soir même et elle ne s'est pas réveillé le lendemain. J'ai passé la semaine suivante à faire des recherches pour essayer de trouver un remède pour la sauver. Cette maladie est magique, seule la magie peut la sauver. C'est pour cela que mes recherches étaient si importantes. Mais huit jours plus tard, des hommes sont entrés dans le temple et m'ont molesté. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, Émilie n'était plus là, mon miraculous avait disparu ainsi que toutes mes recherches. J'ai tout de suite appelé Gabriel et il m'a simplement dit d'oublier tout ça et de rester à l'écart pour le bien de ma famille. Et voilà tout ce que je sais.»

«Il faut faire examiner ta mère par le grand gardien! Il aura peut-être une solution!» s'exclama Marinette.

«Je pense à la broche du Paon. Tu crois que ton yoyo pourrait le purifier? Tu vois, comme un anti-venin.» s'enthousiasma Adrien.

Tous les trois avec Tikki se mirent à parler en même temps et à échafauder des plans et émettre des suppositions.

«Vous êtes tellement beaux à regarder. Pleins d'énergies et d'idées!» s'exclama Audrey «Les miraculous sont entre de bonnes mains avec vous!»

«Y'a que moi qui suis encore choquée qu'Adrien se soit promener partout dans Paris en costume de cuir moulant?» fit la voix de Chloé sur l'arrière de la pièce.

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Chloé avait été oubliée dans le fond de la pièce. Sa remarque tellement hors contexte détendit l'atmosphère et tous les autres, kwamis inclus, éclatèrent de rire.

«Allez» proposa Mme Bourgeois «Avez-vous visité Time-Square? Même pas! Je vous y emmène. New York est la ville des super-héros après tout. Vous vous devez de la connaitre. Et pour le dîner je vous emmène dans un petit restaurant de Manhattan à la thématique des héros. J'aimerais bien savoir s'ils ont pensé à vous. Mais demain, vous me laisserez travailler, d'accord?»

Chloé ramena tout de même son idée de carrière pour Adrien dans la conversation durant le repas.

«Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, tu as de l'expérience et du talent.» approuva Audrey «Mais rien ne presse. Tu dois d'abord rester à Paris pour les procès. Je te conseille de terminer le lycée d'abord. Mais avant toutes choses, j'aimerais savoir où tu as trouvé ce fantastique blouson que j'admire depuis tout à l'heure. C'est un fait sur mesure n'est-ce pas? Je veux absolument rencontrer le créateur! Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas le genre de ton père…»

«Non, effectivement ce n'est pas de lui. Et c'est très facile de la rencontrer. Cette veste est un autre des chefs-d'œuvres de Marinette.» encensa Adrien.

«Superbe! Alors, si c'est bien le cas, il y aura définitivement une place pour tous les deux dans les rangs de l'industrie de la mode new-yorkaise, lorsque vous serez prêts!»

Même Chloé se détendit durant ce repas et ils passèrent tous un bon moment. Cependant, en revenant à l'hôtel, le majordome avait une très importante nouvelle à leur apprendre.

«Le procès criminel de M. Agreste est terminé. Le procureur vous réclame au plus vite à Paris. Il y aura une audience pour déterminer s'il y aura procès pour les crimes du Papillon.»

* * *

La grande salle du tribunal était bondée. Les journalistes se marchaient sur les pieds pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur l'assistance en-dessous depuis la galerie de la presse. Tous les membres du barreau qui avait pu fournir une excuse pour assister à ce débat s'en étaient hâté avec une curiosité dévorante. Les gardes de sécurité avait dû contenir la foule cherchant à obtenir une place dans la zone réservée au public.

Pourtant ce n'était même pas le vrai procès comme tel.

Cette procédure ne durait normalement que quelques instants. Le représentant de l'État énonçait les crimes reprochés à l'accusé, l'avocat de la défense donnait l'avis de l'accusé sur la question et le juge définissait le type de procédure engagée.

Mais ce cas était différent. Les actions du Papillon étaient plus graves que 76 chefs d'accusation pour ''incitation à la violence.'' Ou du moins, les peines maximales éventuelles déchaîneraient la colère de la population si c'était le chemin sur lequel s'engageait le procureur.

À ce niveau, ce n'était même plus politique. L'enjeu était de calmer d'éventuelles émeutes qui ne manqueraient pas d'éclater si Gabriel Agreste se retrouvait dans une prison de luxe pour cinq ans tout en travaillant sur la prochaine collection.

«Nous demandons l'accusation de Monsieur Gabriel Agreste pour 76 actes de terrorismes intérieur.» énonça l'accusation. «Ceci à cause des répercutions de ses actes.»

«Accusé, que plaidez-vous?»

L'avocat de la défense se leva. Il s'agissait d'un petit génie de la loi fraîchement diplômé avec les honneurs. Qu'il perde ou qu'il gagne, son nom serait partout. «L'accusé plaide non-coupable. Même s'il est vrai que mon client a enfreins la loi, il n'a commis aucun acte de terrorisme. Mon client est resté reclus dans sa résidence durant deux ans. Même s'il est vrai qu'il a incité d'autres personnes à commettre des actes de violences, cet homme y a été poussé par le désespoir et le chagrin. Le fond de cette histoire, c'est que cet homme amoureux a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour tenter de sauver sa femme. Il a agit par désespoir.»

«Maître Luzot, pouvez-vous nous fournir des preuves de l'implication de M. Agreste dans les actes commis par les ''akumatisés.''»

«Votre honneur, j'aimerais vous faire entendre le témoignage de M. Adrien Agreste.»

Adrien s'avança à un pupitre au milieu de la salle silencieuse et affirma avoir vu son père porter un bijou lui donnant le pouvoir de contrôler les gens.

«Qu'avez-vous à dire sur les circonstances atténuantes des crimes dont votre père est accusé?»

«Depuis l'arrestation de mon père, j'ai fait des recherches, j'ai questionné des gens, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à mes propres sentiments. Je crois que j'en sais à peu près autant que mon père sur ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. Mais en aucun cas, je ne suis suffisamment désespéré pour utiliser la combinaison des miraculous. À plus forte raison, dévasté la ville à la recherche d'un seul remède réputé efficace sur la foi d'une légende. Je veux revoir ma mère près de moi, tout comme j'en suis sur, mon père l'a voulu autant lorsqu'elle a disparue. Mais je sais qu'elle ne me pardonnerait pas de mettre en péril une autre vie pour sauver la sienne. En aucun cas, je ne désespère. Il y a des remèdes, des pouvoirs qui peuvent la sauver. Tout comme ma mère me l'a apprit, je regarde vers demain avec espoir.»


End file.
